MicroNations Fandom:Chat/Logs/23 February 2014
01:50:03 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 03:08:58 -!- Tobeyrowe has joined Special:Chat 03:09:07 hi 03:11:38 -!- Comrade Joseph Kennedy has joined Special:Chat 03:11:57 Just dropping by to let you know how abysmally awful your "Star Tribe" page it. 03:11:59 *is 03:13:07 -!- Grémmian has joined Special:Chat 03:13:16 OH MY GAH 03:13:22 WHAT THE HECK AND WHY 03:13:40 ANREWWWWW 03:14:18 Anyway I'm here 03:14:23 What did you need me for 03:14:28 Your page made me want to perform Seppuku. 03:14:34 Oh, hi Michael. 03:14:48 I invited you here to help me tell Rowe how awful his page is. 03:15:15 You see that "Welcome to" sign at the beginning of chat and the awkward changes to the overall look of the Wiki? 03:15:21 It's Andrew's fault 03:15:46 But yes, Star Tribe is very awful. There are no paragraphs 03:16:46 It's not just that 03:16:58 70% of it is about how much taxes are 03:17:05 And you wrote it from the first person 03:17:11 And included your email in the main body. 03:17:24 Because all of Rowe's micronations have been money making schemes. 03:17:33 And nobody is buying it 03:24:25 -!- Tobeyrowe has left Special:Chat. 03:24:26 -!- Tobeyrowe has joined Special:Chat 03:24:53 -!- Comrade Joseph Kennedy has left Special:Chat. 03:25:16 -!- Comrade Joseph Kennedy has joined Special:Chat 03:25:43 -!- Comrade Joseph Kennedy has left Special:Chat. 03:27:01 -!- Comrade Joseph Kennedy has joined Special:Chat 03:27:09 -!- Grémmian has left Special:Chat. 03:29:18 -!- Tobeyrowe has left Special:Chat. 03:29:19 -!- Tobeyrowe has joined Special:Chat 03:30:46 -!- Grémmian has joined Special:Chat 03:31:11 Ugh. I changed the CSS back but it still is in effect 03:34:03 I am not trying to make money for personal reasons its for the government I can not touch that money at all 03:34:13 just so you know 03:35:17 and I need help with the page because my tablet restricts me from doing certain things like spacing it out into paragraphs and things like that because it messes up on me and sometimes it will crash 03:36:54 so if anyone could it would be great if they could fix it for me and I will be most thankful for their help and plus isn't that why we have a community of micronations like we do on this wiki so people can help other people out with their micronations? 03:37:34 -!- Tobeyrowe has left Special:Chat. 03:37:35 -!- Tobeyrowe has joined Special:Chat 03:40:28 -!- Comrade Joseph Kennedy has left Special:Chat. 03:41:36 -!- Tobeyrowe has left Special:Chat. 03:56:32 -!- Grémmian has left Special:Chat. 12:47:43 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 12:48:31 -!- Republicofminiwadiya has joined Special:Chat 12:48:57 -!- Republicofminiwadiya has left Special:Chat. 12:49:33 Hello 13:05:13 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat. 13:05:34 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 13:21:46 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat. 14:22:23 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 14:22:58 hello 14:31:44 -!- Republicofminiwadiya has joined Special:Chat 14:31:52 Ello gov :3 14:33:23 Dude your article, Austrar islands has not been WIP in several days, I might add improvement template 14:34:37 (NUKE) 14:35:32 -!- Shady Restatapo has joined Special:Chat 14:35:42 -!- Raoulduke22 has joined Special:Chat 14:35:43 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat. 14:35:50 hello guise 14:36:04 -!- Raoulduke22 has left Special:Chat. 14:36:41 :( 14:36:49 idk why 14:36:57 http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCTwSZa1L_JrVn77yIVGSdkg/videos 14:37:02 My youtube channel 14:37:07 SUSCRIBE 14:37:09 PLS 14:37:51 and why shall i must do it 14:38:08 and who is Enouch Chung 14:38:09 Because I say so :3 14:38:29 I am Enoch Chung :3 14:39:06 Hey dude can you help me make a microball? 14:40:38 Shady? sweetheart? 14:42:07 Sweetheart are you AFK? :3 14:42:34 XD 14:42:36 :( 14:42:37 ;) 14:42:40 :( 14:42:42 :) 14:42:50 (DUCKY) 14:42:53 (TAIPAN) 14:43:00 (nuke) 14:45:45 (AFK) 14:49:08 lol 14:51:02 Sweetheart are you there? 14:55:52 -!- Shady Restatapo has left Special:Chat. 14:56:39 -!- Lycanation has joined Special:Chat 14:56:48 rawr 14:58:44 Ello gov :3 14:58:46 o/ 14:59:09 Good morning Alenia. 14:59:15 How is your day? 15:00:05 (alenia) 15:01:26 -!- Jackboothexplodes has joined Special:Chat 15:01:36 Can you help me make a microball someone? 15:01:37 o/ 15:01:40 O/ 15:01:49 Can someone help me make microball? 15:01:54 KOK? 15:02:06 You just need a circle with your flag 15:02:34 I have have time doing that :c 15:02:39 So pls? 15:02:46 Help me make one :3 15:03:09 :( :( :( please 15:04:05 If you do please make him have this on: http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/File:Korean_gat.png 15:04:18 -!- Jackboothexplodes has left Special:Chat. 15:04:32 -!- Jackboothexplodes has joined Special:Chat 15:07:28 -!- Shady Restatapo has joined Special:Chat 15:07:39 SOMEONE HEP ME MAKE A MICROBALL!!!1!1 15:07:42 O/ 15:07:45 :( 15:07:47 XD 15:07:50 :) 15:08:55 15:08:57 -!- Jackboothexplodes has left Special:Chat. 15:09:19 Okay thanks 15:09:50 -!- Jackboothexplodes has joined Special:Chat 15:10:41 -!- Jackboothexplodes has left Special:Chat. 15:12:08 -!- Jackboothexplodes has joined Special:Chat 15:12:10 Worst microball ever :( 15:12:35 -!- Republicofminiwadiya has left Special:Chat. 15:12:38 -!- Jackboothexplodes has left Special:Chat. 15:13:41 -!- Jackboothexplodes has joined Special:Chat 15:15:12 -!- Republicofminiwadiya has joined Special:Chat 15:15:38 -!- Rūku U~ōkā has joined Special:Chat 15:15:42 Ruku o/ 15:15:53 Hello Luke walker. 15:15:54 Wow, the theme changed a lot! 15:15:55 thanks, 15:15:57 Hello! 15:16:04 Hello Luke! 15:16:08 Hello! 15:16:27 Hey Luke your youttuber video is not good no offense :( 15:16:28 I could be in my midlife crisis but then again I'm only 15 15:16:33 -!- Jackboothexplodes has left Special:Chat. 15:16:45 What youtuber video? 15:16:46 AFK, linking video 15:16:53 -!- Jackboothexplodes has joined Special:Chat 15:17:00 ? 15:17:05 What's the video? 15:17:12 LINKING 15:17:24 you flag is chanching a lot luke 15:17:34 ^ second. 15:17:42 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Atomictron7 is a prick. 15:17:43 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_mCt0FbniC8 15:17:43 YOUTUBE Title: Taipanese National News 2_2_2014 (State TV) - Duration: 01:48 - Uploaded: 2014-02-10 - Rating: 1.000000 - Views: 42 - http://youtu.be/_mCt0FbniC8 15:18:05 He only asked how to apply for citizenship 15:18:13 A fake reporter? really? 15:18:19 Well, it's in japanese and We don't have a reporter so we got a picture of one and gave her a name. 15:18:21 pathetic 15:18:30 Hire one! 15:18:42 Or report them your self :c 15:19:02 And plus, atomtron was simply asking for citizenship 15:19:03 What is really stupid is a head of state reporting in the news.. 15:19:25 It looked like Akane S from Fascist Taipan, 15:19:28 You were being a jerk and ranted your head of to him, he asked POLITLY for citizen. 15:19:35 But I don't know what she looked like. Just a guess. 15:19:48 Akane is a slag, no one likes the bitch. 15:19:53 -!- Shady Restatapo has left Special:Chat. 15:20:06 Assface :# 15:20:06 Probably jailed or executed now 15:20:20 No, kicked out of the country... 15:20:30 Ruku in the Taipan war was there any battles? 15:20:33 Exile! :D 15:20:44 Before that, we throw rotton food at her. 15:21:05 We did have battles, I was in one near Pyondu where Japuchea was. 15:21:25 We shouted "BANZAI!" a lot. 15:21:40 That's our battle cry. 15:21:44 I liked that TV show 15:21:49 So, did you fight with nerf? :3 15:21:52 There was a show called Banzai. 15:21:53 Thank you. 15:22:02 nerf? or water guns :3 15:22:07 She wasn't there, some forces from ST 15:22:19 Taipanese Intelligence? 15:22:24 Pallet guns... 15:22:32 *Pellet 15:22:45 It's Pallet over here. 15:22:52 Hey Oka. remember Bodonian Taipanese war LOL 15:23:03 I sure do. 15:23:22 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/File:TrollCrisis.png 15:23:28 XD microball about our war 15:23:48 and don't forget the socks and mittens from Holland, and the bananas from Hull amen! 15:23:54 I am sorry that the republic of Bodonia waged war on you :( 15:24:05 I was a war monger at that time. 15:24:11 it's ok, it's history. 15:24:24 Yep and Bodonia is now a colony of the KOK :) 15:24:29 Actually Long time ago I was a kinda nasty warmonger. 15:24:52 You declared war on Molossia right? or that ST leader did 15:25:16 Well, none of us did. Akane was attempted though. 15:25:26 Micro wars can be fun sometimes :D 15:25:34 Depends.. 15:25:35 But some do have meaning 15:25:39 Like during the Bodonian civil war, ahhh, good times :) 15:25:49 I don't approve of War but when it's neccessary then it seems ok 15:25:54 We have our own ideology now. 15:26:04 which is? 15:26:09 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/Ky%C5%8Dchuche_Idea 15:26:12 hey ruku why do you keep on changing flags? 15:26:17 I saw that 15:26:23 I dunno... 15:26:28 Stick to one please :( 15:26:36 Please? 15:26:38 Well, not really depends on you... 15:26:45 I know. :/ 15:27:00 But we decide to stick to this flag cos of our culture. 15:27:22 Pretty sure you will change it next week XD 15:27:28 ^ second. 15:27:47 I'm thinking of making a micronation, a satellite state for Taipan. any of you wanner be it's president? 15:27:59 ME 15:28:02 I do :D 15:28:14 It's called, Yugochina. 15:28:23 Yugoslavian China. 15:28:23 I DO! 15:28:31 Lol, jack gets it. 15:28:36 ME ME ME ME EM ME ME 15:28:42 :D 15:28:53 You'll be president, Mister KOK leader :P 15:29:07 Hip hip, hurray! 15:29:11 Where will Yugochina be? 15:29:24 But since it's our satellite state, we expect the country to be how we want it to be. 15:29:24 Enochlanida 15:29:30 erm... cool 15:29:44 Jack I declare war on Sotannea 15:29:54 Oh dear. 15:29:55 I surrender LOLZ 15:29:57 XD 15:30:01 YES SIR I CAN BOOGIE! 15:30:10 -!- Jackboothexplodes has left Special:Chat. 15:30:11 -!- Jackboothexplodes has joined Special:Chat 15:30:11 I unrecognise the war. 15:30:29 It was a joke sweetheart -_- 15:30:34 I know. 15:30:37 "Sweetheart" 15:30:43 loool so yorkshire. 15:30:43 ... 15:31:04 I think my nation is turning into Monaco 15:31:16 a principality? 15:31:17 Hey Ruku, do girls like your sushi? do you like to rub wasabi all over them? 15:31:18 But we have no royal family 15:31:26 Scotannaea used to be a Kingdom 15:31:42 I think Scotannaea is turning into Monaco because there is no tax here. 15:32:09 OMG! "Hey Ruku, do girls like your sushi? do you like to rub wasabi all over them?" dat is soooo inappropriate 15:32:13 XD 15:32:20 I know :3 15:32:21 lol. 15:32:48 So inappropriate but yet so funny. 15:33:09 What's the difference between a Belgian and a lump of dog shit? well, the Belgian drinks wine but the dog shit smells good. 15:33:29 Do you like to jab soy sauce intot there *%^$##@? 15:33:36 -!- Jackboothexplodes has left Special:Chat. 15:33:37 8into 15:33:38 brb making page 15:33:39 *into 15:34:11 -!- Jackboothexplodes has joined Special:Chat 15:34:12 :/ 15:34:45 -!- Jackboothexplodes has left Special:Chat. 15:34:55 -!- Jackboothexplodes has joined Special:Chat 15:35:20 Did u know, The KOK is at war with Schalamzaar? 15:35:24 -!- Jackboothexplodes has left Special:Chat. 15:35:27 They don't recognize it though 15:35:35 But the KOK does :3 15:35:46 -!- Jackboothexplodes has joined Special:Chat 15:35:48 I hate this 15:36:01 punishment for calling all Koreans shiteaters 15:36:28 ? 15:36:51 I'm more confused now than when I started 15:37:42 -!- Jackboothexplodes has left Special:Chat. 15:38:00 brb, roasting chips on my heater. 15:38:33 -!- Jackboothexplodes has joined Special:Chat 15:38:59 -!- Rūku U~ōkā has left Special:Chat. 15:39:10 -!- Jackboothexplodes has left Special:Chat. 15:39:49 I LUV KOWEA 15:39:53 I LUV KOWEA 15:39:55 -!- Jackboothexplodes has joined Special:Chat 15:40:20 -!- Republicofminiwadiya has left Special:Chat. 15:41:19 -!- Grémmian has joined Special:Chat 15:41:24 o/ 15:41:34 Hello 15:41:39 hows life? 15:42:04 Ugh, why is there still this stupid giant "Welcome to" sign when you log in 15:42:04 -!- Jackboothexplodes has left Special:Chat. 15:42:35 -!- Jackboothexplodes has joined Special:Chat 15:43:02 -!- Jackboothexplodes has left Special:Chat. 15:43:07 Well, I'm okay. It just annoys me that people have been messing with the look of the website 15:44:15 -!- Jackboothexplodes has joined Special:Chat 15:44:53 -!- Jackboothexplodes has left Special:Chat. 15:48:10 -!- Shady Restatapo has joined Special:Chat 15:48:36 -!- Republicofminiwadiya has joined Special:Chat 15:49:04 KOWEA FOREVEAH 20:35:08 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 2014 02 23